Forever Loved
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: One Shot. He loved his son. He would always and forever love him. That is why he had to protect him. That is why he kept it a secret. That is why his son wasn't allowed in his study. Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own nor am I making a profit by using. Miraculous Ladybug. It is just for fun.

 **Warnings:** angst, slight out of character, dark, a little violence, and some mention of vomiting.

 **Characters:** Adrien, Mr. Agreste, and Mrs. Agreste (briefly Nino).

 **Word Count:** 3,131 (purely story)

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been active here. However, I was in a little bit of a slump. Then I ended up watching a show that was one of my favorites when I was younger. That kick started my writing; breaking me out of my writers block! **_*wide smile*_** However, I have been working on a long story for that fandom. So that will be posted in a bit...Anyway, I thought up a horror story for that fandom. But then I felt like I should write something horrific ish for this fandom. So I wrote both this and the other story for the other fandom just so I could post them at the same time.

So now that I'm sort of out of my writer's block, expect something written for that fandom and this one. I'm going to try my best anyway.

Now, I'm warning you this should give you a bit of a chill. But I felt it would be a bit perfect with Halloween coming up; which is my favorite holiday. More than Christmas haha. So I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 **Love Forever**

A young teen with blonde hair and green eyes sighed. He turned to another teen that stood next to him. He had brown eyes, skin, and black hair hiding under a red cap. The two shared a small smile before fist pumping.

"See you tomorrow Nino." the blonde said.

"Later Adrien." Nino said with a thumbs up before heading off down the side walk.

Adrien smiled before entering through the gates. They closed behind him as he headed towards a huge house. It could have been a mansion at how big it looked. He held his backpack firmly on his shoulder before pushing open the giant doors to the home.

A chill went through the young boy, as if the chill came from inside the house. He shook it off and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

"Hello? Father? Natalie?" he shouted, looking around the empty house.

"Looks like you have the place to yourself."

Adrien looked at a floating mini black cat, who looked back. He had a wide, mischievous smile on his face.

"That means no one is in the kitchen!"

Adrien rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Plagg, can't you think of anything other than eating?"

"Nope." Plagg said with a grin.

He flew off towards the kitchen, leaving the blonde alone in the main entrance. He couldn't help but smile yet rolled his eyes. He was about to head upstairs but noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. The door to his father's study wasn't closed all the way.

Adrien furrowed his eyes.

"That's weird. Father would never leave this open."

He walked over to the door and was about to close it. A noise from behind the door stopped him. The blonde blinked at the door nob. There shouldn't have been anyone in the house. The fact no one had answered when he shouted proved that. A chill went through his body, a warning of sorts. However, being the holder of the cat miraculous, he couldn't help but be a bit curious.

He took a look around. He knew nobody else was in the house. That didn't make him any less paranoid. He took in a deep breath before slowly opening the door. He took a peek inside. He wasn't allowed in his father's study. It had all of his important papers and projects. It was his father's sanctuary. He didn't even let the maids go in to clean it. He did it himself.

Adrien looked around and didn't see anything wrong. He pushed the door open a bit more before walking into the room. It was a decent size and had a desk and a couple bookshelves with books. It was a normal room. However, a huge portrait behind the desk looked out of place. It was beautiful and colorful in the earthy tone of the room.

Adrien walked further into the room, looking up at the painted image. It was a picture of his mother. She had vanished a few years before, for no reason. There was no note. No sign of where she would have gone. It wasn't like her. She was so kind and loving. She would never abandon her family. Abandon him.

Adrien felt a pain in his chest. He really missed his mother. She kept his father relaxed and even brought out his humor. He had been a fun guy back then. But once she vanished, it seemed she took his humor with her. He became cold as well. He buried himself deep in his work and ended up ignoring his only child.

Adrien walked closer to the painting. He dropped his backpack on the ground as he stood in front of it. He reached up to touch the frame.

"Who's that?"

Adrien jumped, wide green eyes turned to look into curious green eyes. He let out a breath as he was looking at Plagg, who was munching on a piece of cheese.

"Plagg, don't creep up like that." Adrien said letting out a breath.

"I'm a cat, I can't help it." Plagg said with a shrug before finishing off the cheese, "Who is she anyway?"

Plagg said before flying up to the painting and studying it.

"It's my mother."

Plagg studied the painting.

"Ah. I see it now!" Plagg said with a nod.

Adrien had pictures of his mother on his computer, along with Ladybug of course. However, the way Mrs. Agreste was painted, you would have to really look at the painting. The little cat kwami flew around the painting.

"Well, I should probably go and prepare for patrol tonight with Ladybug." Adrien said, turning around.

"Hey, what's this?"

Adrien turned back around. Plagg was studying a little button that was located on the side of the painting; on the frame. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and headed over to stand next to his kwami.

"It looks like a button." he said reaching towards it.

Right before touching the button he stopped.

"I should leave." Adrien said pulling back.

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure!" Plagg said before pushing the button himself.

"No, Plagg!" Adrien said, however it was too late.

The painting began to move, causing both Adrien and Plagg to back away. Both their eyes were wide. Behind the painting was a door. Adrien's eyes widened, blinking in surprise.

"Wow, it's a secret door! I wonder what's behind it!" Plagg said.

"No. We are not going in there." Adrien said shaking his head.

"Besides, I bet it's locked anyway." he added with a smile.

Plagg gave the blonde a mischievous grin.

"Not a problem!" Plagg said before phasing through the door.

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted, eyes wide.

There was a click before the door opened.

"Easy peasy." Plagg said with a grin.

Behind the door were steps that lead downward. It was dark and a cool breeze came from it. Adrien shivered at the cold and at the feeling something bad would happen.

"Now let's go!"

"Wait!" Adrien said, however the cat kwami was already flying downstairs.

Adrien stuck his head in and looked down. It was pitch black.

"Plagg!"

"Come on!" Plagg said from within the darkness.

Adrien hesitated before looking behind him. He didn't know when his father would be coming home, but he would certainly be mad if he found Adrien. He let out a sigh before following behind his kwami. He was a few steps in when the door shut behind him. He jumped at the loud thud. He stood in pure darkness.

" **PLAGG**!" Adrien shouted.

He wasn't scard of the dark. He hadn't been since he was five. However, this was different. This didn't feel right. This scared him. When Plagg didn't answer him, it made him even more worried. An idea came to his mind. He hoped it would work.

"Plagg, transform me!" he shouted.

A glowing green light, as well as Plagg's voice, came flying back up the stairs. Adrien smiled right before being transformed in the Paris superhero, Chat Noir.

Now that he was Chat, he could see. It was great having nightvision. However, he took out his baton. Sure he could see in the dark, however, having a light helped deal with the unsettling feeling. He walked carefully down the stairs. They seemed a bit old however, they weren't so old where they were crumbling.

It felt like hours before he got to the bottom. There was a door in front of him. He felt a chill go down his spine. There was something wrong. His entire body was screaming to leave. He should call his Lady. He should forget about this entire place and never go back in his father's study again.

However, like the saying went, curiosity killed the cat.

Chat took in a breath before grabbing the handle. Slowly he turned the knob and heard the door creak as he pushed it open. A smell hit him. If he wasn't Chat Noir, it probably wouldn't be that bad. However, his senses were enhanced by the suit. So the putrid stank was so strong, he almost threw up. He coughed and felt like he would pass out.

However, he was still able to look into the room.

It was pretty big. Pictures of both his mother and himself covered the walls. Tables with test tubes and materials that looked like body parts laid on them. It looked like a lab out of one of those horror movies.

On the far side of the wall was a tube filled with liquid. A body was floating in it. His stomach continued to churn. This time in fear. However, instead of running, he felt his feet guiding him into the room. He was in a trance like state as he moved closer to the tube.

' ** _You should leave.'_** he thought, however his feet continued to go towards the tube.

Chat stood in front of the tube and looked up. His green eyes widened and filled with horror.

Blonde hair floated in the liquid. Pale skin wrinkled and peeling at being over saturated in liquid. A long blue dress covered the body. It had some holes in it but still looked nice. However, the thing that was most noticeable was the open green eyes. They were staring down at him, wide and dead.

Chat couldn't hold back the bile that came up from his stomach and onto the floor.

It was his mother. She had been here the whole time. She had never left them. She was closer to home than he knew. He fell to his knees and continued to throw up. Hacking and coughing between breathes. His eyes were wide and tears began to fill the green orbs.

A green light surrounded him before Adrien was on the ground. Plagg floated above his chosen, sad yet fearful eyes.

"Adrien..." he whispered.

Adrien continued to cough and hack. He should have listened to his own gut. He should have never gone into his father's study. He never should have opened the door. He should have closed it. He should have left once he noticed nothing was wrong, even after hearing the noise.

However, it was too late.

Adrien finally calmed down enough to breath again. He spat out a bit more of the bile before wiping his mouth with his jacket. Plagg looked at the blonde with wide concerned eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Plagg said, a bit more urgency in his voice.

Adrien nodded.

He didn't know what to do now. He wouldn't be able to look at his father the same way again. How could he even continue to live in the house? But there was nowhere for him to go. And even if he had a place, he would have to answer a lot of questions. To both his father and wherever he went.

However, he had to figure all that out after he left. He needed to get away from the smell, which wasn't as bad now he wasn't Chat Noir. However, he realized the smell was from decomposing body parts that were on the tables. He stumbled to his feet.

"What are you doing."

Adrien's eyes widened before turning towards the voice. Plagg hid behind the blonde's neck; right in the collar.

"F-father!" Adrien stuttered.

Mr. Agreste's face was stone cold. It was unreadable as always. He took a step into the room before closing it behind him. This action caused Adrien to take a step backwards. However, he bumped into the tube his mother's body was in. He dared not turn around, fear of going into another throwing up fit.

"Didn't I tell you to never enter my study?" Mr. Agreste said, slowly walking towards his son.

Adrien gulped before nodding.

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Agreste asked, almost to his son.

"I-I'm sorry." Adrien whispered.

He never felt so scared in his entire life. No akumatized person had scared him. The only fear that even came close to this was when he had thought Ladybug had been eaten by the T-Rex. Even then, the fear now was so strong he felt on the verge of pissing himself. However, he was able to keep his dignity intact.

Mr. Agreste stood in front of his son, looking down at him. His look was still cold. He looked into his son's scared green eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. He pulled his son into a hug. Adrien's entire body froze. He didn't move. Didn't want to breath.

Plagg was able to fly away right before Mr. Agreste hugged his son. He hid behind the tube that held the floating woman's body; in sight of her son and husband hugging. However, her dead green eyes couldn't see anything.

"I'm so sorry Adrien." he whispered against his son's ear.

Adrien shivered at the hot breath.

"I'm sorry you had to see her like this. But it was for your own protection." Mr. Agreste said, rubbing his son's back in a soothing motion.

Adrien's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

Adrien didn't know what was going on.

"I tried to save her. But as each day passed, the chances of bring her back to life seems to become hopeless."

Adrien gulped as he felt his father tighten his hug.

"I failed you...I failed her." Mr. Agreste said, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Adrien relaxed in his father's arms for a moment before wrapping his arms around his father, returning the hug.

"Father..."

"It was just an accident." Mr. Agreste whispered.

This made Adrien stiffen again, his arms still around his father.

"I told you it was too dangerous. But she said it was just a little fun. No harm no foul; to quote her." Mr. Agreste said, holding Adrien a bit tightly.

Adrien's eyes widened. He didn't know what his father was talking about.

"What?" Adrien whispered.

"The doctors said you would never remember what happened. That you would just think she vanished. That the trauma was so sever that your mind blocked the entire day out." Mr. Agreste whispered before pulling back to look at his son.

Adrien blinked up at his father, who had tears falling from his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I tried to keep the truth from you. But I think deep down, I blamed you for her death. I felt that maybe if I brought her back, that everything would go back to normal. That I could forgive you..." Mr. Agreste said, letting his son go and walking to one of the tables.

"Father...what are you talking about?" Adrien said, his mind swirling in confusion.

A fog seemed to surround his mind. A fuz memory that caused him a headache to even try and remember.

"Adrien..." Mr. Agreste said before turning around.

"You killed your mother."

Adrien's eyes widened before shaking his head.

"No...what? That makes no sense! How could I kill her?!" Adrien shouted, his hands going to his head before lowering it.

"It's the truth. I warned you to not use the railing as a slide. But you didn't listen." Mr. Agreste said.

His tears had stopped but he didn't dry them. He let them stay on his face as he looked at his son.

"No..." Adrien whispered.

His mind's fog seemed to be lifting.

 **~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~**

It had been a normal day. He had just finished his studies. It was dinner time and they were going to have his favorite! So when he got to the stairs, he needed to go down the quickest way. He sat on the railing, a wide grin on his face. His mother laughed as she stood halfway up the steps. She had been heading upstairs to get her son. However, it looked like she didn't need to get him. He sat on the railing and gave a slight push to start his slide. However, his foot got stuck in between one of the openings of the railing.

Both his eyes and his mother's widened. It felt like slow motion as his body flew off the railing and towards the steps. His head hit hard, letting out a yelp as he began to roll.

 **"ADRIEN!** " Mrs. Agreste shouted before bracing herself for the impact.

However, the force of his fall caused her to slam her head against one of the steps. Blood splashed all the way down the steps, on the walls, over both her son and her clothes. Within the chaos, Mrs. Agreste was able to cradle her unconscious son to her body. Her eyes were closed as she held him close while falling down the steps. Once she hit the ground, her eyes snapped open as her head cracked more. Blood began to form a pool beneath her head. Her brain showed from behind her thick blonde hair. Her son laid on top of her with some blood on top of his head.

Mr. Agreste had heard the commotion and had seen the last part of the fall. He had called for an ambulance. He had tried to get a reaction from his wife. He tried to wake his son up. He tried everything he could. However, his wife had died the minute her head hit the ground. Her eyes still open, dull and lifeless.

He had been by his son's side the entire week he was in the comma. However, despite the joy of his son being alive, it was bitter. He had lost his wife. His partner. His best friend. His love.

 **~~~~~End~~~~~~~~**

Adrien's eyes widened as he remembered.

He fell to his knees, his eyes wide as his hands went to his head.

"I...I killed her..." he whispered.

Mr. Agreste walked over this his son, kneeling in front of him.

"I forgive you." Mr. Agreste said before holding his son again.

Adrien closed his eyes before clinging to his father, letting the tears flow like a waterfall. He gasped and cried, soaking his father's shoulder. Mr. Agreste hushed his son, rubbing his back.

"Everything will be okay..." Mr. Agreste said.

Light reflected off his glasses, blocking his blue eyes.

"Everything will be okay...I will always love you. Forever." Mr. Agreste said as he continued to comfort his son.

Reflected in his glasses was a needle, which began to come closer.

"Forever, together, all of us..." Mr. Agreste said.

* * *

Happy Halloween


End file.
